<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Don't Flinch/无所畏惧 by dreamywren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815069">【授权翻译】Don't Flinch/无所畏惧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren'>dreamywren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>74th Hunger Games, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Careers (Hunger Games), District 2 (Hunger Games), Gen, Timey-Wimey, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你无法原路返回/全速前进</p><p>无论最后发生什么，二区的结局都是一样。Thresh杀死Clove，Cato支离破碎，而这游戏也从来都不是为他们准备的。<br/>除非——或许——这次是的。</p><p>Cato和Clove活到了最后，然而Capitol取消了规则的修改。无论故事朝着哪个方向发展——Clove先动手，抑或Cato——这都不会是一个美好的结局。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato &amp; Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】Don't Flinch/无所畏惧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549782">Don't Flinch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/pseuds/lorata">lorata</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clove的尖叫声划破天空，惊得空地周围树上的鸟儿都噤了声，连嘲笑鸟也不敢模仿。</p><p>对于Katniss Everdeen来说，此时她正艰难地咳嗽着试图恢复呼吸，鲜血从额前的伤口流进眼睛；对于各区的观众来说，此时他们正在家观看比赛并祈祷着那个冷血的女孩会输，那声尖叫总该是有些意义的。这很冷酷，的确——那一刻的Clove已不再是那个衣服里藏着一对钢爪的恶魔，而是一个女孩，一个比甜美天真、婴儿般可爱的Rue大不了多少的女孩——不过这也不令人意外。谁能在一个块头是她两倍的男孩把她的头砸向地面时还不尖叫呢？摄像机总是在这样的时刻拉近镜头：眼中的光芒黯淡下去之前所涌现出的那些鲜血和恐惧被放大，紧接着双眼彻底失去神采。即便是最强壮的选手，抑或最恶毒的，最终留下的都不过是一具具空有白骨和血肉的躯壳。</p><p>对于Thresh来说，这远远不够。Clove杀了那个小女孩，那个有着棕色大眼睛和三个兄弟姐妹的可爱女孩。上火车的第一天，她就告诉他说不想和他结盟。她的嘴唇难看地绞在一起，和那甜美的小脸极不相称。“就让别人杀了我吧，这样至少显得我们足够团结。”这个小姑娘死了，而Clove竟然还在那里吹嘘这件事。她有着冷酷锋利的眼神和蜘蛛般的微笑，手指抚摸着她的刀子仿佛那是她的爱人。她把那个十二区的摁在地上，保证说一定要折磨她，口吻中透着嘲讽——她的尖叫根本就抵不上她应得的报应。他的手指嵌进她的脖颈，感受到拇指下疯狂跳动的脉搏；接着他伸手抓起一块石头砸向她的脑壳。</p><p>对于Cato来说，这是结局的开始，是一个身心都充斥着愤怒和痛苦的傲慢男孩彻底的崩溃。他将他全部的人性都系在这一个几乎不可饶恕的女孩身上。她的尖叫剥离他的肌肤，长驱直入撕扯着深处的神经，把这样的字句刻进他的骨骼：太慢了，太自负，不够强，你辜负了她，你怎么能。他跑啊跑啊跑；她从未如此需要过他。这些年来他们早已非常熟悉彼此，而他不能现在辜负她，他不能够。树枝像鞭子一样抽打着他的面颊，在脸上留下道道血痕，但是他丝毫没有注意。他感觉肺部像是在燃烧，脚踝也扭伤在高低不平的地面上，但他还是在飞奔，而且越来越快，越来越快。</p><p>二区的指导老师们都屏住了呼吸，等待着。他们指导过十多个最后死去的贡品，知道这个故事将要如何收尾。他们的脑海中像是播放胶卷的慢镜头一样出现了另一个贡品胜利的画面。Clove用她磨圆的指甲拼命抓挠Thresh的手，可这无济于事。他一只手紧紧卡着她的喉咙，另一只手举着一块石头；尽管Cato此时跑得比他一生中的任何时候都要快，但这依然不够。</p><p>Thresh会用他手中那块石头重击Clove的脑壳直到出现一个坑，而Cato会将她鲜血淋漓的头颅安放在他的腿上，双手抚摸着她的脸颊求她不要走，直到她的灵魂彻底消逝。接着他会重新站起来，下巴紧绷，眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰。他会拾起之前扔下的长剑，然后不眠不休地追踪Thresh两天两夜直到杀了他。当他做完这一切，竞技场不会留下任何可以辨认的东西供十一区埋葬。无论最后发生什么，二区的结局总是如此。Thresh杀死Clove，Cato支离破碎，而这游戏也从来都不是为他们准备的。</p><p>除非——或许——这次是的。</p><p>世间万事有太多的细节，而其中任何一个都有可能改变一切。比如说，那块石头离得太远；Thresh的手指因被血与汗浸湿而没能抓紧那块石头；Clove的夹克里还藏着一把刀，她狠狠把它扎进Thresh的肩膀；Cato最后一次加速，终于在Thresh做出最后的致命一击之前赶到。他像只野猫一样咆哮着扑到Thresh背上，Clove这才有机会跌跌撞撞地逃开他紧握的双手——踉跄着，蹒跚着，咳嗽着，嘴角因粗重的喘息而挂着一串唾沫——与此同时，Katniss Everdeen已经慌忙爬起来准备逃走。</p><p>Clove不会犯同样的错误两次。她精准快速地割断了Katniss的喉咙，残忍而无情。她甚至没有等炮声响起就匆匆穿过草地去帮Cato解决Thresh。而他们都在狂怒中扔下了武器，正扭打在一起，用巨大有力的拳头猛击对方。Clove捡起Cato的剑，这对她来说太重了，但她还是举起它挥舞起来。Cato在最后一秒看见了她，于是抓着Thresh翻过身，露出黑人宽阔的脊背。她第一次砍得不够深，但这突如其来的一剑带来的疼痛使得Thresh松了手，Cato趁机闪开。他们一起用长剑刺穿了他的肌肉、组织乃至骨骼。Thresh呕吐着鲜血在地上挣扎；他痉挛的手指撕扯着草皮，直到最后第二声加农炮响起。</p><p>做完了这一切，他们拥抱彼此，歇斯底里地尖声大笑起来。Cato从地上抱起Clove，用他沾满血污的手指轻柔地抚摸着她的后脑勺；而她则用指甲不停抠挖他的脖颈，直到抠出一点血才彻底确定他是真实的。</p><p>“我们可以获胜的，”Cato说，“两个已经干掉了。我们没问题的。”</p><p>Clove冲他微笑，满是瘀伤的脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。Brutus和Lyme惊讶地交换了一下眼神，随即低头看向屏幕。此时，赞助金额已经开始大量涌入；鉴于那个命运多舛的爱情故事已经结束，下注的人们也开始寻找下一个可靠的赌注对象。</p><p>他们在丛林里找到了五区的女孩。深陷的双颊使她的眼睛显得更大了；苍白皮肤下的锁骨从衣领上端凸显出来。她给他们设了陷阱，丢下一块包着浆果的手帕假装他们打断了她的一餐，做出最后的努力希望能用索命果毒死他们；然而，训练中心当初是训练过如何辨别有毒植物的。当Cato把浆果踢在一旁，Clove以一个很漂亮的姿势抽刀出鞘的时候，五区女孩竟然自己从她的藏身处走了出来。</p><p>“好吧，”她说道，声音不大，有些嘶哑。干裂的嘴唇渗出血珠，满眼燃烧着脱水带来的疯狂。“动手吧。”</p><p>于是他们照做了，之后不久也发现了Peeta Mellark藏身的洞穴。他已经因为血液中毒和发烧胡言乱语了很久。“唷，”Cato边说边做了一个夸张的鬼脸，用靴子踢了踢Peeta的腿。“我说，我清楚刺伤了他什么位置，但我真不知道闻起来会这么糟糕。”</p><p>Clove翻了个白眼。“好吧我来杀他，鉴于你像个三岁小孩似的，”她说着蹲下身去。Peeta死时眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇翕动，还在呢喃着Katniss的名字。</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>炮声响了，于是他们踏着灌木和碎石从洞口爬出来。“”我们做到了，“Cato说，”我们赢了。一切都结束了。“他再次大笑起来，弯下腰拨开Clove眼前的碎发。他的手上满是汗水和泥土，指腹上还有干涸的血迹。Clove笑了。</p><p>这个时刻是为镜头量身定做的，把爱情、友情和那一丝不可言状的感情都淋漓尽致地展现给成千上万正在寻找十二区恋人替代品的观众们，但这样的表象之下还有别的东西。比如Clove眼中的光芒，Cato用拇指划过她的脸颊时微笑的弧度，这些细节在观众们看来既像是一封情书又像是一句“操你的”。</p><p>胜利的宣布一般是在最后一声炮响之后，所以他们等了一会儿，但寂静持续着。整整一分钟过去了，尽管明媚的阳光穿过沙沙作响的绿叶来回跃动，鸟儿在空中甜美地歌唱，Clove还是紧蹙着眉毛，Cato也双眼紧绷，眼中满是恐惧。太久了；按理说他们现在应该听到大赛组织者的声音了，或者是宣布胜利的号角，或者——总该有些什么。什么都行，但不该是这死一般的寂静。</p><p>“我们是不是该——”Clove说着做了一个含糊的手势。它有太多的含义，但没有一种代表希望。</p><p>“我不知道，” Cato说。他们抬头望向天空。</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>在导师指挥室里，Lyme转向Brutus，艰难地挤出几个字，像是有双隐形的手在掐她的喉咙。“我们是不是该——”她重复着Clove的话，尖细的声音在耳机里回响。</p><p>Brutus摇了摇头。导师座椅是为数不多Capitol制造的宽大到他坐起来合适的家具之一，但从某种程度上来说这更糟了，它的舒适程度与他们目标的达成度形成了鲜明的对比。他没有把目光从屏幕上移开；与此同时，Clove行动了。她凑上前，一只手滑进Cato的手中，而那个手势分明就是一声祈求仁慈的尖叫。</p><p>“我们已经尽力了，”Brutus说，“我们进行了讨论，然后是投票，然后——”他慢慢呼出一口气，“现在就全看总统了。”</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>最终：一个声音响了。单调，没有感情，几乎像机器人一样冰冷；在它传达信息时，连鸟儿们都噤了声——当然，这当然不会持久。规则的改变从来就不是为了他们，而且否定了他们完美的罗曼史；观众终究是残忍的。</p><p>况且，所有人都知道二区的杀手们来这里只是为了赢。如果规则的改变作废了，他们大概无论如何都还是会试图杀死对方，而不是分享胜利的果实。所有人都知道。这样才符合逻辑。</p><p>Clove猛地从Cato手里抽回自己的手，急忙从系在腕部的鞘里翻出一把刀握在手中。Cato拿剑的时间稍长一点儿，接着他举起剑以阻挡可能飞到脸上的刀；与此同时，Clove也迅速后退让自己所处的位置超出长剑的攻击距离。他们凝视着彼此，眼睛一眨不眨，肌肉紧绷；时间在他们之间慢慢流逝。即使Capitol的观众们都在座位上伸长了脖子，各区的人们仍然在电视的背景音下继续他们一天的工作，好像哪个杀手获胜跟他们有关系似的，特别是他们自己区的选手都已死去。导师们尽量克制着闭上双眼的冲动；尽管眼睛火辣辣的，太阳穴处的肌肉也痛得要命，他们还是连眼都不敢眨。大赛组织者们的手指在大炮和号角的按钮上徘徊，总统微笑着向后靠了靠。</p><p>道歉卡在Cato的喉咙里，苦涩而沉重，粘稠得像是腐烂的水果甚至肝脏，溢出到他的舌尖上，唇齿间，从下巴上滴下来，但他仍然无法开口。他不能，不能在这种情况下，因为如果他说对不起那就意味着他不想赢，尽管他的确不想。他当然不想，他从来不想她死，从来都不想；哪怕是在这么多年的训练中，她的头被他夹在腋下，拳头落在他的肋骨上，敲打出不成调的断奏；他笑啊笑，直到她在那笑声的间隙从不知什么地方抽出一把刀从他肋间穿过。哪怕是在竞技场，Glimmer把头埋在他的胸口，Clove在营地篝火的另一边抱着她的刀子蜷缩起来，他们之间的距离仿佛经过了必要而精确的计算，就像他和Glimmer的荧幕恋情一样。他从来都不想要这些，但是人们不能知道，他们不能知道也不会知道，因为Cato曾发誓将他的鲜血、呼吸乃至生命都献给他的地区和国家，而这不是一个可以收回的誓言。</p><p>千言万语也在Clove心中沸腾，尤其是其中的三个字；不过它们可一点也不明亮、轻快、温柔，像是Capitol名贵的玫瑰色香槟或是鸟儿乘着清晨第一缕阳光所唱的甜美歌谣，或是其他随便什么和它们一起出现的美好事物。Clove甚至懒得去想这些；她的心里从来就没有给这些甜腻的东西留过位置，即便是在第一位教练为她指出靶心、把刀子递给她之前。然而，那些词汇跳动起来，像是股股浓稠的血液从心脏涌向身体的其他部位，像是宙斯之角倒计时钟上的数字嘀嗒倒数时的鼓声。那三个字将她与Cato捆绑在一起，就好像她扯出了自己的肠子缠在他脖子上；它们是她灵魂的脏腑，是鲜血和森森白骨；也正如她真正的脏腑一般，若是它们离开她，她就会死去。现在说出这三个字，几乎和她来到这里准备赢得比赛之时割断自己的喉咙没有什么区别，而她不能这么做。如果她收起对准那三个字的武器和心魔，他们又能找到些什么呢。但是Clove还有她的使命要完成。事实上他们都有，而他们的字典里都从来没有失败二字。</p><p>训练中心的教练们在一间死一般寂静的屋子里目睹着这一切，这屋里曾经挤满了十几岁的孩子。他们中的一些人从一开始就训练Cato和Clove了，差不多一半人都不由自主地想起了这两人之前进行过的那些搏斗。Cato，脊背朝上，Clove的刀架在他脖子上，她即将胜利的腔调令他紧张不安；Clove，脸朝下正对着垫子，Cato的体重压得她动弹不得，一只手臂被迫扭在身后，她气得冲着绿色塑胶垫子破口大骂，Cato乐不可支地大笑起来。他们两个紧紧缠在一起，翻滚着；Clove练习用的假刀扎进了Cato的肋间，弹性刀刃缩进了刀柄；Cato的练习用剑同样刺进了Clove的肚子。教练们赶紧叫停了这一僵局，大声斥责他俩都只顾着使出杀招而忘记了自我防护。</p><p>Cato和Clove已在训练中搏斗过上千次了，教练允许他们这样做而置那条不成文的隔离规定于不顾的唯一原因是他们从不退缩，从来都不；虽说一旦搏斗练习结束，教练准许休息，他们就像小狗一样累得瘫在一起。他们经历了骨折、流血、肢体脱臼；教练们过去常常就这二人的输赢打赌，直到他们最终明白这事是永远不会有定数的。Cato更强壮但Clove更敏捷，他们获胜的次数差不多是一半一半。</p><p>不过，十有八九，第一个出击的人往往最先获胜。</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>Lyme动了动喉咙，感觉里面像是有蚂蚁在燃烧的砂纸上爬动。“无论发生什么——”她说。</p><p>Brutus仍然没有从他的屏幕上移开目光。“我明白。”</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>Clove先动手了。</p><p>刀子从手中飞出，而她的脑海里除了尖叫和炽热的白光之外却空无一物。多年的训练使她条件反射地以一个平滑、完美的弧度上下摆动手臂，速度快得像一条眼镜蛇。Cato在看到她肩膀耸动的那一刻就迅速躲开，他当然会这么做；他们在训练中练习很多年了，从偷水果到没开刃的训练武器再到真家伙，他了解她的招式就像了解他自己的一样。</p><p>但是——问题在于——Clove也了解他的。正当Cato闪向一边时，刀子刺进了他的喉咙。暗红的鲜血喷涌而出，Cato倒在地上，眼睛睁得大大的，牙齿泛着深红色的光，舌头在嘴唇之下做着毫无意义的蠕动。他抽搐着，与此同时却仍然紧紧握着剑，拳头攥着剑柄。</p><p>魔法消失了。Clove猛地冲上前，滑倒的时候膝盖着地，跌得太狠以至于裤子都撕裂了，皮肤也擦破了，但她没有注意到这些。她一下拔出刀子把它扔到一边，费力地把Cato的剑从他手里拽出来扔在身后。Cato剧烈地挣扎着，鲜血从他喉咙处的伤口冒出来，随着每一次心跳汩汩地向外喷涌。Clove用双手紧紧捂住那伤口，但为时已晚。太晚了。</p><p>Clove向前探身，直到他们的额头贴在一起。“对不起，”她说，摄像机拍不到她翕动的嘴唇。“对不起，我爱你，我很抱歉——”</p><p>他们可以逼她杀死Cato，但他们不能夺走他最后的时刻。Clove给不了他什么，但至少她能给他这个。她弯下腰，挡在他和观众之间；Cato在抽泣中咽下了最后一口气。挺直身子之前，她为他擦去眼中流出的泪水，另一只手在自己脸上胡乱抹着猩红的鲜血；接着她抬头望向天空。</p><p>“怎么样？”Clove大声说。她想尖叫，大喊，像狼一样嚎叫，要他们逆转时间把他带回来；但是相反，她笑了。那是属于冠军的微笑，非常适合上镜。“我让你信服了吗？”</p><p>--------------------------分割线---------------------------</p><p>（又或者……）</p><p>--------------------------分割线---------------------------</p><p>Cato先动手了。</p><p>他有他的剑，Clove有她的刀；他的剑够不着她，但是他可在她的抛刀范围之内。他见过无数次Clove向目标抛刀，其中几次还历历在目。他从来没见过她失手，但是她也从来没有把他当作过目标，没有像这样过。有一次她从头顶剃了他的头发，用刀把他的小腿钉在地板上，甚至从锁骨下面刺穿过他的肩膀。Clove是一位优秀的战士——比Cato更加出色；当他们开始学习技术要领时，她的手法是如此完美，几乎达到了可以实战的水平，而他却只能不止一次地使用蛮力通过测试——不仅如此，她还总是最先考虑如何获胜。这让她变得聪明，也让她变得可怕，这意味着在这场漫长的游戏中你永远无法战胜她；而当大多数人明白这一点时，她就已经转动着她的刀子，把它刺进他们的眼窝了。</p><p>Cato从不考虑任何事。每当Cato不是寻找方法解决一个难题而是用他的拳头解决它时，教练们总是用疲倦的声音问他，Cato你刚才在想什么。Cato总是用一个活泼灿烂的笑容回答同样的问题——不过这取决于他的心情——而那笑容的棱角或多或少都有些铁一般的冰冷。Cato从来都不深思熟虑，因为他不需要。从十岁起他的骨子里就充斥着愤怒：他的父母不爱他，没有什么是公平的；当他每次拼写和数学测试都不及格时，他的同学就会嘲笑他，直到有什么东西喀嚓一声断了。接着他醒来时就看到他们躺在地板上，而他的拳头上满是血污。</p><p>我没多想，Cato对老师们说，下巴抵着胸口，鞋子在地板上磨来磨去；当医生们用担架抬走另一个男孩的时候，他满面怒容，嘴巴和眉毛都拧在了一起。</p><p>我没多想，Cato对教练说，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。当时那个本该和他做搏杀练习的男孩说了句关于Cato和Clove上床的蠢话：他说“不知道她的那-什-么是不是和她的目光一样冰冷”，Cato立刻就打断了他的腿。</p><p>我没多想，Cato在比赛开始的三天前对Lyme说。当时他偷走了晚餐的最后一颗李子，Clove对他说去你妈的混蛋，Cato咧嘴笑着说我也爱你，Clove“切”地呛了回去，好像他往她肚子上插了把剑似的。</p><p>这一次，Cato也没有多想。他猛扑过去；当他的思绪回到现实，他的肩上插着一把刀，两手抱着Clove的头；而那头颅与她身体其余的部分扭成了一个尖锐的角度。她的眼神涣散而空洞。Cato推开她；他吓坏了，但是接着她倒在地上，像是一堆七拼八凑的肢体，松散而笨拙地翻滚着；这更糟了。于是他把她抱进怀里，紧紧地搂在胸前，然后以战士的姿势将她安放在岩石上：双臂交叉，手里还握着刀子。</p><p>--------------------------分割线---------------------------</p><p>无论结局如何，炮声总是会响起，胜利的号角也总是要吹响。</p><p>--------------------------分割线---------------------------</p><p>在胜利采访中，Caesar Flickerman探身向前——但是不能靠得太近，因为维和人员在离开二楼上台前搜查了 Clove，每一次他们都能发现更多的刀子；因为Cato和三名维和人员寻衅打架，甚至在注射了强效镇静剂的情况下杀死了两名 Avox；因为 Clove——因为Cato——现在正盯着他，带着那种为杂志封面量身定制的微笑，眼神却像是死人一般。</p><p>“我认为咱们可以肯定地说，你们俩有过一段历史，” Caesar说。他真的、真的希望台上有维和人员藏得非常、非常近，他们的麻醉枪能够射得非常、非常快，在Cato的拳头、Clove的刀子拉近他们的距离之前。“我猜你们不愿意和我们分享那段历史，对吧？不过我相信大家可都是很想知道。”</p><p>有些夜晚，Caesar总是喝得酩酊大醉，直到世界的边缘血流成河；所有那些聪明、漂亮的孩子们的脸庞——有些满是惊恐，有些则尽是迷茫——交织在一起。有几个晚上，他把注射器抵在前臂上，将活塞推进去，针头在眨眼间滑进又滑出。在药物的作用下，他仿佛看到了绚烂的彩虹。接着，一切就都消失不见了。</p><p>今晚，Caesar讨厌那些为他的提问写底稿的编剧，他也恨自己最终还是微笑着问了他们这些问题，他看着Clove——看着Cato——然后给了他们一个鼓舞人心的微笑。</p><p>由于喝了一杯掺有镇静剂和情绪稳定剂的鸡尾酒，在药物的作用下，Cato的眼神明亮但是呆滞。他夸张地耸了耸肩。“我认为……我们理解彼此。我们对赢得比赛的渴望胜过一切，一直都是如此。如果她杀了我，我不会怪她的；如果我没能赢，我会很高兴她赢了。我想Clove也有同样的感觉。”</p><p>“他死了，” Clove说，“这些又有什么关系呢？”</p><p>不管怎样，Caesar还是微笑着带领观众们开始了新一轮充满怀疑的鼓掌，掌声稀稀落落。</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>Lyme和Brutus面面相觑。“现在怎么办？”他们问对方。</p><p>“Cato不肯睡觉，”Lyme说，“我给了他足够放倒一条杂种狗的药量，然后发现他不在床上，还打开了所有的窗户，确保门都没锁上。因为找不到蜡烛，他把厨房里所有的抽屉都翻了个底朝天，好像我会让他在这种状况下生火似的。他不停地冲我大喊大叫，问我如果所有的东西都被锁起来、找不到了，Clove怎么能找得到回家的路。我快疯了。”</p><p>“Clove不停地自残，”Brutus说，“这——好吧，这不是什么新鲜事，我还能应付，但她一直在刻的是Cato的名字。我不停地把刀子拿走，我一直觉得自己找到了所有锋利的东西，但是每一次我再见到她的时候，我总能找到另一件利器。她身上是他名字的纹身数量远比我想象的多得多。我甚至不知道该怎么跟她说。”</p><p>Lyme和Brutus交换了一下眼神。“我不知道，”他们对彼此说。他们低头看着自己的啤酒和威士忌，耸了耸肩。“我的选手已经死了。”</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>（时光倒流，胜利回转。Clove放下Cato的剑，Cato放了Thresh走。Cato向后跑进树林，Thresh抓起石块，Clove尖叫着Cato的名字。这一次情节按原计划上演。Clove在Cato怀里咽下最后一口气；而在Katniss的那支箭射中目标之前，Cato最后看到的是缝在棕色毛发杂种狗脸上的Clove的双眼。）</p><p>--------------------------分割线--------------------------</p><p>Brutus和Lyme肩并肩站在田野里，低头凝视着摇曳的草丛中两快长方形的土地。冥冥之中他们选择了彼此相邻的导师用地，先是Brutus，接着几年后是Lyme，出于偶然或是命运或是他们都不愿提及的那些无言的共识。现在他们将Cato和Clove埋葬在这块地方，埋葬在彼此身旁。Brutus和Lyme不愿拆散他们，尽管现在这些都已无关紧要了。</p><p>Lyme张开手，让带尖刺的罂粟花荚落在她脚下的红土地上。在她身旁，Brutus把柔软的丛生矢车菊种子撒在他的那块地上，然后擦了擦手掌。“就这样了，”Brutus说。他抿了抿嘴，环顾田野，望向远处的群山。他的造型师坚持用Capitol的化妆品来遮掩他眼睛下方因为悲痛而留下的痕迹；由于夏日的高温，遮掩的妆容已经开始变得模糊不清。他的脸看起来有点像是在融化，仿佛身处一个麻木的、超现实的噩梦。</p><p>这里埋葬了太多的孩子，还有更多的孩子要来。Lyme的掌根埋在两眼之间，慢慢地深吸了一口气。“你说，如果Clove没有说那番话，或者Cato没有失去平衡——”</p><p>Brutus扭过头，久久地、平淡地看着她。“我不玩这个游戏，”他说，他的声音与其说是警告，不如说是恳求。“一旦你开始走那条路，就没有办法再停下来了。不过，”他伸展双手。“我内心的一部分认为的确是这样，我们可以解决任何问题。我们救了Petra和Misha，我们的导师也救了我们，再往前追溯也是如此。但是，这一次，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”</p><p>“是啊，”Lyme说。Brutus转身要走，但她伸手抓住了他的肩膀。“等等。”Lyme没有理会他疑惑的皱眉，回手从口袋里拿出那包种子。她走到Brutus身后，伸出手臂，让剩下的罂粟花荚尽数落在Clove的坟前。</p><p>Brutus给了Lyme一个意味深长的眼神，她耸了耸肩，扬起下巴，激将似的准备好了等他嘲笑她的多愁善感。然而他只是摇摇头，从自己的衣兜里掏出一个小袋，把里面的东西倒在覆着Cato棺材的泥土之上。</p><p>Clove的父亲露面了，但Cato的父母没有来；就像在收获节一样，他们毫不在意。殡仪员刚离开不久，墓地就空无一人了。夕阳正在向远处的山脉下沉，几个小时后，将逝的阳光会把原野染成鲜艳的血红色，映衬在陡峭的群山阴影之上。</p><p>“我们回家吧。”他们异口同声地说，然后互相看了一眼彼此，发出同样疲惫的笑声。</p><p>随着Brutus的卡车经过，车后的小路尘土飞扬。坟前的花儿在夏日的微风中摇曳生姿，一只嘲笑鸟停在那两块光滑的石灰岩墓碑之间，唱着四个悠长的音符。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>